Visita a las creadoras
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: La OC decide darles una pequeña visita a sus creadoras, con quejas sobre su comportamiento y para que éstas respondan a sus dudas con respecto a la situación de su historia. También se hace un llamado a todas aquellas personas que leen el fandom en español.


**Visita a las creadoras**

**_Primera visita_**

**_Nombre: Shani Marizza Alfajiri _**

**_Fic: Dos vidas, una historia_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Suspiró por tercera vez ese día. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer luego de meses sin verlas. Sinceramente aquello era algo que jamás, _jamás_, cruzó por su mente.

–_Sólo les diré la verdad y asunto acabado..._ –se alentaba internamente.

Luego de volver a suspirar, agarró la manilla con su mano derecha y abrió la puerta. Un gesto tan simple e insignificante para cualquier otra persona, pero no para ella.

Atravesó perezosamente la habitación hasta llegar al respaldo de un gran sillón marrón. El lugar era simple; una pequeña habitación con paredes de madera decoradas con diversos cuadros de óleo de distintos paisajes y posters de series de anime, un sofá y dos sillones individuales de cuero, los cuales rodeaban una gran mesa central de cristal y, sobre ella, diversos papeles, lápices, dibujos, mangas de anime y hasta libros de colegio y panfletos de universidades.

La castaña decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, frunciendo un poco el ceño y moviendo el pie izquierdo con impaciencia fijando su vista en los cuadros.

Pasado unos cinco minutos, otro par de figuras llegaron a la extraña habitación, conversando sobre cosas triviales e insultándose entre sí.

Se sentaron en el gran sofá no tomando mucha atención a la primera persona que se encontraba allí. Una de las recién llegadas sacó de su mochila su laptop y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, mientras que la otra joven sacaba un pequeño libro y sorbía un poco de su café humeante de la taza que traía entre sus manos al llegar.

Shani comenzaba a inquietarse un poco por la silenciosa situación y decidió aclarar su garganta, llamando así la atención de ambas jóvenes.

–Oh cierto, vendrías hoy. –habló la chica del cabello rizado con la taza en mano.

La africana sintió un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo pero decidió ignorarlo. Agitó levemente su cabeza como si negase algo y comenzó a hablar.

–Escuchen, vine para que ustedes dos me aclararan unas dudas y quejas que tengo con respecto a "cierto fic"...

La otra adolescente dejó de lado la laptop mostrando la pantalla directo hacia su invitada. Shani podía jurar que saldría del lugar con sangre en sus manos al ver abierto el emulador de videojuegos con el título _"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"_.

–Bien, ¿cuál es tu duda? –preguntó la pelirroja sonriente.

Shani inhaló profundamente y apretó los ojos antes de hablar. –Vine porque aún estoy enfadada con lo que hicieron con su primer fic en _FanFiction_. Sinceramente, ¿por qué lo eliminaron? Era una de sus historias más famosas.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí con una ceja alzada. Luego volvieron su vista hacia la otra adolescente y la castaña de lentes prefirió hablar.

–Escucha Shani, sabemos que este tema te importa mucho, pero Shimmy y yo ya te dimos nuestras razones, éramos solamente un par de pendejas que se dejaron llevar por la emoción y no midieron su tiempo ni analizaron la trama de la historia al escribirla. Es por eso que decidimos eliminarla.

–Exacto, la cuatro ojos tiene su punto. –apoya la contraparte.

La chica africana podía sentir cómo la sangre le subía a la cabeza y su rabia incrementaba. Apretó sus puños y se paró bruscamente, sobresaltando a ambas autoras.

– ¿Ustedes creen que seguiré creyendo esa mentira luego de dos años? ¡Fue su primera historia, debería de importarles! –exclamó.

–A ver, a ver, chiquilla, nosotras sabemos perfectamente que esa historia es muy importante, tanto para Uznara, como para mí y para ti. Pero entiende que eso tenía muchas, pero muchas faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y un sin número de otras cosas que no me importan, pero para tener un excelente fic, hay que corregir esos errores.

Shani ya más calmada la miró interrogante, volviendo su vista hacia la tranquila crespa quien se acomodó los anteojos.

–Lo que dice la idiota a mi lado es cierto. Había que corregir errores y es eso lo que estamos haciendo. Además de arreglar, también estamos alargando un poco más los capítulos y pensamos mejorar un poco más la trama. No por eso hemos estado leyendo más libros y estudiado más en clase de Lenguaje y Literatura. –Sonrió al terminar su leve discurso.

–O sea, ¿van a re-publicar el fic?, ¿así, sin más?

–Bueno, no tan así... Primero queremos acomodarnos en un horario organizado por el _puto_ retorno a clases. Pero sí, pensamos volver a subirlo, ahora corregido y todo eso. La idea principal es fomentar a las personas que escriban fics en español de buena calidad en el fandom, así como en otros que hemos estado leyendo. –concluyó Shimmy apoyando su espalda en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, en una pose muy relajada.

Shani no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sin dar crédito a sus palabras, volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con más impaciencia.

– ¿Que no te acabamos de decir que sí? A veces me pregunto por qué te dimos esta personalidad, sinceramente... –decía Uznara resignada, –Pero al menos ya sabes la respuesta y estás satisfecha con ello, que es lo importante. Ahora me doy cuenta que los niños de quince años sí que son impacientes.

–Oh vamos, aguafiestas, como si tú nunca lo hubieses sido... –la contraparte acotó dándole un golpe en la espalda a su compañera.

–Está bien, lo admito. Pero ahora tenemos diecisiete años, y no me golpees en la espalda, pendeja.

La menor del lugar sólo veía divertida aquella escena entre sus creadoras. Cuando éstas comenzaron con los insultos en su lengua natal (es decir, chilensis), no pudo más que hacer que sólo reírse de la situación y despedirse de ellas.

Para otro día les haría una nueva visita.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, ambas muchachas se separaron entre sí y se calmaron un poco.

Shimmy miró tranquilamente cómo Uznara limpiaba sus lentes con la camisa escocesa y luego se los acomodaba sobre el puente de la nariz.

– ¿De verdad crees que al re-subir la historia recibiremos más reviews, o llamaremos la atención por lo menos? –preguntó preocupada.

–Para serte sincera, no tengo idea. Estaba pensando en lo mismo y quizás el dar lástima no sea una buena opción. Recuerda que también hace mucho que no leemos historias en el fandom y eso nos baja "puntos", por decirlo de alguna manera.

La pelirroja asintió levemente y retomó su partida en la Ciudad Goron en el juego. Uznara la veía calmadamente y sorbió un poco más de su café, haciendo una ligera mueca por la baja temperatura del oscuro líquido.

–"_Tendré que prepararme más café..."_

Antes de que saliese por la puerta para dirigirse hacia la cocina, se volvió hacia su contraparte, mirándola fijamente.

Shimmy, al sentir la castaña mirada de su compañera, pausó el juego y le devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?

La de cabello rizado negó con la cabeza ignorando el insulto.

–"_Ya me desquitaré contigo inculta descerebrada"... _No es nada, pero recuerda que los reviews no lo son todo, y que sólo lo hacemos por diversión... –dicho eso, salió del lugar para al fin prepararse un poco más de aquel elixir adictivo y amargo.

La pelirroja quedó con una mueca de disgusto y regresó a su juego.

Mientras rompía jarrones para conseguir dinero, susurró para sí.

–Pero un fic no es nada si los lectores no dejan su opinión o crítica en los reviews.

Y luego gritaba a los cuatro vientos unas mil y un groserías por haber sido asesinada por un simple pollo del Zelda.

**FIN**

* * *

**Es extraño volver a escribir algo en el fandom luego de meses. Pero no hay excusa que valida el retiro de mi primera historia aquí.**

**_Dos vidas, una historia_ fue mi primer fic tanto en FanFiction como en el Rey León (mi película animada preferida), y el que yo la haya eliminado fue por una estupidez mía.**

**Las razones están escritas dentro del fic, y es por eso que, después de escribir otros cuantos fics que tengo pendientes y el que me organice en mi horario tanto escolar como en lo social, volveré a subir la historia.**

**Sé que la cantidad de lectores en español han disminuido, pero quiero que eso se revierta y que las historias en español recobren vida aquí. También que algunos lectores o escritores en inglés se pasen por estos tipos de fics y den su apoyo. **

**Una de mis principales razones es mejorar la calidad de escritura en estas historias para que la lectura sea cómoda para todos. Es por eso que quiero saber si me dan su apoyo para ello. No pido de rodillas que dejen reviews cada dos por tres, sólo que, si gustan o no, den su opinión al respecto y que sean sinceros, muchos autores agradecen este tipo de gestos ;)**

**Eso sería, muchas gracias igual por leer este one-shot y bla bla. No espero reviews, es más como un aviso público con anticipación, y una manera de calmar mi laguna mental xD**

**Quizás regrese aquí con algún otro one-shot pero centrado netamente en la película o algún otro personaje (Spoiler: tal vez en Scar... al parecer es el malo más querido de todos xD)**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


End file.
